Am I Still Nothing?
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Keberadaan 'The Phantom Sixth Man' dari 'Generation of Miracles' telah menghilang. Aku bukanlah apa-apa. Kuroko's POV. Inspired from Chapter 236 dan 237. (Unek2 ditengah hiatus). Warning Inside. One Shot. Complete.


**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari chapter 236 dan 237.**

**Warning : Amburadul. Ketik ngebut. Banyak typos. Asal mikir. Author menggila karena 236 dan 237.**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

**Am I Still Nothing?  
**.

.

.

Semua sudah terlambat. Ya, terlambat. Bukan _'akan'_ terjadi namun _'sudah'_ terjadi.

Keberadaan _'The Phantom Sixth Man'_ dari _'Generation of Miracles'_ telah menghilang.

Keberadaan seorang bayangan telah musnah.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi telapak tangan tak berguna ini.

Saat itu, ketika jemari ini menyentuh bola kulit _orange_ itu, diriku sudah menyadari keanehan yang terjadi selama jalannya pertandingan ini. Tidak, bukan saat itu, bahkan sejak di mulainya pertandingan. Ketika semua orang meneriaki nama _'Sixth man'_.

Bukannya tidak bersyukur, kami telah mencapai final melawan Rakuzan, hanya saja, ini.. membingungkan. Seirin memiliki kesempatan untuk menang, namun bagaimana dengan diriku? Aku berubah menjadi 'bukan apapun' di dalam tim ini.

Jadi, apa sebenarnya kemenangan? Apa aku munafik? Mengatakan bahwa _Generation of Miracles_ telah berubah menjadi orang lain karena kemenangan? Kurasa, diriku pun berubah menjadi orang lain karena sebuah kata 'kemenangan'.

Terobsesi mengalahkan _Generation of Miracles_ bersama Kagami-kun, telah membutakan mataku dari apa yang terpenting. Ya, ternyata diriku yang bersalah. Karena sangat menginginkan kemenangan, semuanya demi kemenangan, diriku menjadi tidak berguna.

Jadi, apa itu kemenangan?

"Itu adalah perbuatan paling bodoh. Secara pribadi membuang apa yang menjadi keuntunganmu."

Perbuatang paling bodoh? Kurasa iya.. Membuang apa yang menjadi kelebihanku. Apa yang menjadikanku orang yang bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya bermain basket bersama teman-teman. Aku membuangnya. Bodoh, memang. Semua demi kemenangan, tanpa melihat apa akibatnya. Dengan begini, tersisa ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Tetsuya.."

Ke-ce-wa? Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya.

Aku tidak menyangka, Akashi-kun akan berkata demikian.

Kupikir, selama ini, pemuda berambut merah itu sengaja tidak membiarkanku menguasai teknik _dribbling_ dan _shooting_ karena ia sedang berusaha memanipulasiku. Ternyata tidak, apa yang dilakukannya adalah kebenaran. Ia tau segalanya, bahkan ia tau, bahwa diriku akan kehilangan kemampuan menghilangkan keberadaanku jika aku menguasainya.

Ia kecewa padaku.

_Tidak ada pemain yang tidak akan diperhatikan banyak orang jika ia memperlihatkan kebrilianannya._

Benar, itu benar. Aku telah menjadi nyata, bukan menjadi seorang bayangan.

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali dada ini? Sesak..

Seirin mencapai puncak namun diriku tidak bisa menggapai mereka. Aku jatuh sendirian. Semua karena kebodohanku.

"Kuroko? Kuroko!"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Saat aku menengadahkan kepala, kutemukan Sang Cahaya yang sudah kehilangan bayangannya.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanyaku lirih pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapanku. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya menjadi nomor satu di Jepang dan kesempatan itu ada namun apa daya.. aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku karena aku tidak berguna lagi. Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun.

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakan Akashi. Kau tetaplah seorang bayangan bagi Seirin. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau akan menjadikanku nomor satu di Jepang? Ayolah."

Tidak ada gunanya, Kagami-kun. Aku bukan apa-apa sekarang. Aku tau kau berniat baik untuk menghiburku, namun.. semua sudah tidak ada gunanya. Semua adalah salahku. Kebodohanku, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Akashi-kun.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kagami-kun."

Bayangan lenyap meninggalkan Cahayanya. Lampu-lampu penyokong di sekelilingnya hanya menatap dalam diam. Melihatnya, Sang bayangan yang telah menjadi nyata tertegun. Ia ingin tetap menjadi sosok yang berguna bagi mereka. Dirinya menyadari apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia masih berusaha mencari serpihan yang tertinggal demi mendukung mereka.

Untuk yang terakhir kali.

Terus berusaha. Demi mereka. Menghadap pemain bernomor punggung lima itu dengan segenap kemampuan yang hanya dianggap di bawah rata-rata karena telah melepaskan kelebihan yang dipunya. Namun, semua tidak berjalan lancar. Lampu-lampu penyokong itu mulai gelisah. Serpihan yang tertinggal nyatanya tidak berguna.

_"Seirin Player Subsitution!"_

Sebuah peluit panjang diperdengarkan.

Gemuruh suara terdengar jelas. Kata-kata yang menyiratkan kekecewaan memenuhi hati dan telinga. 'Ia tidak akan dikeluarkan lagi', begitu terdengar jelas. Telinga tidak menjadi tuli hanya untuk kata-kata itu. Tubuh membeku, tidak bisa bergeming. Hanya berdiri dengan penuh penyesalan. Habis sudah semua harapan pada serpihan yang tertinggal.

"Kuroko-kun! Jangan hanya berdiri di sana. Duduklah."

Seluruh beban ditumpukan pada bangku itu. Tak lama, bahu ini merasakan rangkulan ringan dari seorang gadis.

"Jangan menyerah! Kau akan pergi ke sana lagi, segera, dan pasti."

Kedua mata mengerjap.

"Eh?"

"Masih tersisa 3 menit untuk kuarter pertama ini. Aku akan memberikanmu apapun, oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau pergi ke sana dan tunjukkan semua yang kau bisa. Bertarunglah sekali lagi, demi kemenangan."

Bertarung sekali lagi demi kemenangan? Tetapi, aku menjadi seperti ini karena terobsesi dengan kemenangan. Jadi, apa arti dari kemenangan itu sendiri?

"Jika kita mengeluarkan Kuroko, dipastikan tidak ada harapan lagi. Oleh karena itu, kita akan tetap menantang mereka dengan _style_ Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri, pelatih, dan kita akan merencanakan kembalinya Kuroko atau.. cari suatu petunjuk yang dapat digunakan untuk itu. Dengan kata lain, aku hanya pembawa pesan."

Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Apa yang dikatakannya dan pelatih. Mereka… masih memiliki harapan padaku? Masih menaruh harapan pada orang tak berguna ini?

Kegelisahan lampu-lampu penyokong hilang dan kemudian mendirikan diri dengan tegap, penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah!" teriak Sang Cahaya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau kembali termotivasi. Tapi jangan lupakan kami, Kagami!" sahut si mata elang. Helaan nafas dan senyuman khas terpampang jelas.

"Sampai saat ini, kalian selalu menyelamatkan kami. Ini waktunya untuk membayar semua itu," tutur Sang _Iron Heart_. Peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya tidak menghilangkan kepolosan dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Bodoh, apa-apaan dengan kata 'membayar'? Itu adalah kata yang diucapkan untuk orang asing," senior berkepribadian ganda itu meluruskan otot-ototnya yang kaku, mengatakan segala hal dengan penuh keyakinan, "—adalah hal yang wajar rekan setim saling membantu satu sama lain. Menjadi bersemangat karena itu terdengar memalukan."

Hal yang wajar rekan setim saling membantu satu sama lain? Ya, kami adalah rekan setim.

_Minna_..

Saat mendengarnya, serpihan yang tertinggal berusaha mengumpulkan dirinya kembali. Memandang lekat pada Sang Cahaya dan lampu-lampu penyokongnya. Ia menyadari ia dibutuhkan. Ia dibutuhkan. Sekali lagi, ia dibutuhkan. Bayangan yang tidak lagi menjadi bayangan masih dibutuhkan. Bayangan yang sudah tidak bisa memantulkan sisi lain dari cahaya yang bersinar terang masih dibutuhkan keberadaannya. Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur sampai-sampai rasanya ingin segera berlari ke sana.

Terima kasih, semuanya.

Aku memang bukan apa-apa di mata orang lain, namun aku adalah sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan saat ini. Aku harus berjuang demi teman-teman.

_"Out of bounds!"_

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko-kun, mengirimmu kembali ke lapangan," suara gadis yang terasa tegas itu membangkitkan semangat menjadi lebih.

"Tidak apa-apa, daripada itu... terima kasih."

Aku bangkit berdiri. Ingin segera bergabung dengan mereka. Meskipun bukan menjadi bayangan lagi.

"_Seirin, Player Substitution!_"

Suara peluit kembali terdengar.

"Kuroko-kun.."

Sudut mata melirik pelatih yang gelisah.

"Aku pergi."

Telinga yang tidak tuli hanya pada cercaan kini telah tuli hanya pada cercaan. Telinga hanya mendengar suara hati yang ingin berjuang demi rekan-rekan. Tidak perduli apapun, aku akan berusaha! Aku akan menunjukkan apa yang bisa aku perbuat demi mereka.

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa arti sebenarnya dari kemenangan. Namun satu hal telah pasti, kemenangan adalah hal yang menyenangkan jika kita raih bersama-sama teman seperjuangan. Kemenangan memang telah membuatku melepas apa yang aku punya, telah merubah diriku, tetapi bukan berarti perubahan itu menuju sesuatu yang buruk. Jika harus jatuh ke jurang terdalam, maka biarlah, aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya sekarang karena… selalu ada orang-orang yang siap mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. Dan, pada saat itu, tanpa ragu aku akan meraih tangan mereka.

Kupandangi pemuda bernomor punggung empat itu dari kejauhan. Kekecewaan yang ada dalam dirinya memang tidak bisa kuhapuskan, namun, akan aku buktikan bahwa aku masih bisa berjuang demi teman-teman. Meskipun harus jatuh berkali-kali, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Oleh karena itu, tunggulah aku. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu.

Sang cahaya dan lampu penyokongnya menunggu dengan tenang. Senyuman terpancar jelas. Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha demi kalian meskipun aku bukan apa-apa.

.

.

_Am I nothing?_

_Maybe.._

_But for you guys, I'll be something even though I'm nothing._

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

Well, well, English failed kenapa nyelip dah? Bodo amat. Padahal gak nyambung itu.

Padahal gue lagi hiatus jd author, tapi malah publish ini. Udah diketik dari sebelum gue hiatus sih, dan gak mau dipublish eeeeeh tau2 barusan gue baca chapter 237 dan sial, mampus gue, kampret.. gak tahan, nyesek pas awal2.. gue keingetan ama nih fic, gue tambahan dikit dari 237 dan jadilah kemudian publish. Oke, fine, bodo amat ini amburadul. Yang penting gue udah publish unek2 gue. Waktunya kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran. Sial.

I love reviews, so.. Can you give me some? Please?


End file.
